whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Sieglinde
Jade Sieglinde is a thought-to-be-deceased character who is also the twin sister of Jack Sieglinde. Personality Jade was seen as this happy-go-lucky and laid back person everyone enjoyed talking to and hung around with a lot. Not only was she optimistic about anything, she was indeed kind to everyone. However, that personality soon changes when she notices someone bullying her brother, Jack, and think they can get away with it. She ends up becoming someone that goes from a bubbly person to someone that could actually commit a murder. Despite her usual optimistic self, it was revealed at the end of Shadows of Autumnrose that Jade is awfully self conscious about her grades and inability to do certain things, especially since she is popular with people. Appearance In Shadows of Autumnrose, Jade was at an average height. She was taller than every girl in her class which brought serious envy but no one could necessarily hate her either. She has long, grayish blue hair that reaches down to slightly above her waist. Some bangs cover a small portion of her eye, though not too much. As an accessory in her hair, sometimes she has a pink hair clip on the right side where her bangs are. Jade has jade green eyes and was coincidentally named after the color of her eyes. She is described as someone who goes with the trend of clothing at times. In her current appearance, she wore a purplish blue polo shirt with the collars being pink. She also wore a pair of light blue shorts that reached down to slightly above her knees. Jade was consistently commented on how she has the ideal body of a woman that a man desires, which gets her really uncomfortable though she tends to hide that fact. She wore a pair of tennis shoes while with Jack in Autumnrose over the summer. She also wore a turquoise amulet throughout the story which she found at the house of their grandparents. In Heads or Tails: The Turquoise Secret, Jade wore a queen's gown that had the color scheme of both aqua and turquoise with the amulet in sight, yet unreachable. Beneath the gown, she had a pair of a dark blue leggings and a pair of turquoise flats. Her hair was tied in a braid while also turquoise as were her eyes as she was manipulated by Anima, the Diagon king. Overtime, she has been seen with horrendous dark circles beneath her eyes. Once her corruption came to an end from the amulet being destroyed and losing the ability of hypnosis, her hair is seen to be continuously put in a braid as it is seen to have grown a darker shade of a grey-like blue. Her eye color seems to have died down color as well, seeing as they have become a dull, greyish green. Her clothing reverted back to her casual attire, though it's slightly improved. As described by Jack, Jade was often mistaken to be Jack's girlfriend or a close friend rather than his twin sister due to their difference in appearance. Relationships Family Jack Sieglinde Jack is someone Jade can fully trust and depend on despite their major difference in social class and interests. As most siblings often do, they do fight a lot. Even so, Jade has complete trust in Jack and tells him everything even when the two get into conflicts. She sees him as not only as her brother, but as a much closer friend than the ones she has at school. In Heads or Tails, ''it has been revealed Jade enjoys teasing Jack as she keeps talking about him having a girlfriend along with treating him like how an old woman would treat their teenage grandson. It was also revealed she grew envious on how tall Jack grew since the whole thing had happened. Hazel Higgins and William Sieglinde Jade does not have a good relationship with her parents. She knows they're more in favor of Jack due to him excelling in school. She has a strong belief her parents despise her with every fiber of their being due to the fact she looks nothing like the family and has awful grades. After he disappearance, it's highly suggested her suspicions were correct due to them not caring to even notice. David Sieglinde Though to two shared very little time before, Jade had always cared for David. She felt guilty for him as well as she knew how his parents were. Once ''The Turquoise Secret came in, she took place inside the amulet David had around his neck as she was the blue being within the amulet that would speak to David. She took the name "Blue" given by David due to her not even remembering her name. The two got into a close relationship and once Jade was revealed to be the one Jack mentioned that he'd tell him about, it brought happiness to not only him, but to Jade as well. She and David have shown to have had a lot in common as they are often treated like children by their guardian rather than being treated like they actually deserve to be involved in certain things. Trivia * Jade is the older twin yet acts immature * She and Jack are one pair of twins to have appeared in the Heads or Tails series another being Glendan and Maeve Hyde Category:Characters Category:Females